swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Sauvax
Sauvax Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). The Sauvax are amphibious crustaceans who inhabit the coastal regions of Leritor, growing and hunting food and building villages along the crags, tidal pools, and beaches. On land, they propel themselves on six spindly, segmented legs; in water, they swim using their underbelly bristles and twin, rudderlike tails. Sauvax fashion their own dwellings and tools for daily life, though their civilization is quite primitive. They most commonly carry a multipurpose spear (Called a Gruush in their own language). They use it to hunt fish in the waters of the continental shelf and cultivate various crops of seaweed and slime in tidal pools. Sauvax live in tribal villages called Kuuvan (A term that also means "Tribe"), consisting of structures made from stone and buttressed with sand and deadwood. Outsiders understand little of their society and culture since settlers rarely encounter them. Sauvax Characteristics Personality: Most offworlders who encounter Sauvax view them as brusque, pushy, and intent on pursuing their business with minimum fuss. Sauvax generally keep to themselves but can be fierce when threatened. Physical Description: A flexible, chitinous shell covers the bulk of a Sauvax's head and torso. Their extruding eyes allow for greater visibility, and two delicate antennae augment their senses. Their bulky arms seem awkward above ground and serve as formidable weapons- on each hand, two massive digits (One opposed) form an oversized pincer claw, while three smaller digits (One opposed) enable finer manipulation. Adult Sauvax stand 1.5 to 1.8 meters tall. Age Groups: Sauvax age at the following stages: Homeworld: Leritor, a mineral-rich but otherwise unremarkable planet located near Bothan Space in The Mid Rim. Languages: Sauvax mouths can formulate most sounds necessary for language. They speak their own tongue, but through infrequent contact with settlers have picked up a minimal understanding of Basic. Example Names: Chuuvus, Gurruul, Juuesuur, Kruuvum, Muurbux, Tchuul, Uukk, Vrujuun. Adventurers: Sauvax adventurers are usually Scouts, although those that become skilled in the use of modern weapons can become formidable Soldiers. No Sauvax Force-users have ever been encountered. Sauvax Species Traits Sauvax share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Sauvax receive a +2 bonus to their Strength and Constitution, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Dexterity and Charisma. Sauvax are tough and mighty, but have difficultly with delicate tasks and rarely interact with others. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Sauvax have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Sauvax have a base speed of 6 squares. They also have a swim speed of 4 squares. * '''Natural Armor: A Sauvax's thick shell provides a +2 Natural Armor bonus to their Reflex Defense. A Natural Armor bonus stacks with an Armor bonus. * Natural Weapons: '''A Sauvax has Natural Weapons, in the form of their heavy claws. When a Sauvax makes an Unarmed attack, it may choose to use it's Natural Weapons, dealing 1d6 points of Slashing damage with the attack instead of normal Unarmed damage. Sauvax are always considered armed with their Natural Weapons. * '''Breathe Underwater: '''As amphibious creatures, Sauvax can't drown in water. * '''Expert Swimmer: '''A Sauvax may choose to reroll any Swim check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. In addition, a Sauvax may choose to Take 10 on Swim checks, even when distracted or threatened. * '''Heightened Awareness: A Sauvax can choose to reroll any Perception check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Hexapedal: A Sauvax's six legs grant them a +5 stability bonus to resist attempts to knock them Prone. * Primitive: Sauvax do not gain Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), or Weapon Proficiency (Rifles) as starting Feats at first level, even if their Class normally grants them. * Weapon Familiarity: '''Sauvax treat the Gruush as a Simple Weapon (Melee) instead of an Exotic Weapon (Melee). * '''Automatic Languages: All Sauvax can speak, read, and write Sauvax. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Sauvax